I'm a What?
by SpecterWolf
Summary: It was supposed to be just a simple and normal mission for Allen, when he comes across something unexpected and is turned into a werewolf. Slowly, The evil in Allen's heart is Turing him into a killing monster. The Order is getting suspicous of the way Allen is acting.Will he hurt his friends uncontrollably? Possible Dark!Allen in later chapters...No parings...COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Transformation Into A WUT NOW?!

"Oh no. Here it goes...again..." The struggling white-haired boy gazed up into the silvery white moon. It was full. He started gripping his head. "I hope no one sees this. I'm pretty positive I'm far from the Black Order anyways.

Suddenly, the boy's right arm started to turn into a big hairy white arm and his hand into a paw. The left arm did as well but it remained a black color. The black claws on them were sharp. His body transformed into a big fluffy white body, similar to that of a bear except a bit smaller. His eyes turned a deep crimson color as white pointy ears popped out from his head, that was now white and fluffy as well. His mouth was long, black nose on the tip, and his red scar remained imprinted on his left eye, with a pentagram ending at the tip of his hairy forehead.

"HOWOOOOOOOOO!" (Howling)

So, your probably wondering what is happening right now. Why did I turn into a big scary beast? Or should I say, wolf? Well, I guess I'll start from where it first happened. That was probably like two moths ago...

*TWO MONTHS AGO* (lol)

"Alright, Allen. I have another mission for you." A blue-haired chief explained as he sipped his coffee from a mug with a pink bunny on it.

"Of course. Is it solo?" The cursed boy replied.

"Yes it is! And this one is specially made for you!" He yelled cheerfully.

"Umm...why?"

"It involves identifying akuma, which is perfect for you cuz you have the eye."

"Oh..."

"Anyways...There are rumors in the town of Berquem, not too far from here, that a big scary beast is massacring people. We need you to see if these 'beasts' are akuma. If so, destroy them all and see if there is any Innocene or signs of Innocene. Then report back here." Komui explained.

"I see. So I don't get the Innocence yet? I just see if there is or not and come back?"

"Yep." Komui confirmed.

"Alright then. I'll be on my way to Berquem."

*A COUPLE HOURS LATER*

"Okay...so I guess I'll just walk around until I sense something." Allen planned as he began a slow pace throughout the large town. There were many people and pets walking in the streets.

After a couple minutes of walking, he still never found anything. "Hmm...On to plan B then!" He exclaimed as he switched directions and headed for a street performer. "Plan B...Ask people about this matter." Allen reminded himself.

"Excuse me?" Allen politely interrupted the man playing his guitar. The man stopped playing and drew his attention over to Allen. "Hmm?"

"Do you know anything about the killings?" The man's eyes narrowed at this. "Auctally, yes..." He stated as he gestured Allen for cash. Allen obliged and handed him a couple bucks.

"Thank you. I know that the witnesses say the beast that is going around killing people is brown. Apparently they say its like a bear or wolf looking thing." He explained.

'A bear or wolf looking thing? That can't be an akuma...can it?' Allen wondered. "Where was the last victim?"

"All the victims are usually at this abandoned church, just west from here. No one goes there anymore in fear that they will be attacked. They say that that church is the beast's 'den'." The man explained further.

"And these are only rumors?"

"Yes." The man confirmed. "If your planning on heading there, be careful, kid."

"Yes. Same to you. Thanks and goodbye." Allen concluded and then started heading west. "Well that was a lot easier than expected. I only asked one person, and I got a ton of info." Allen muttered to himself cheerfully.

"But are these really akuma?" Allen wondered aloud.

*A FEW MINUTES LATER*

"Alright. Here goes..." Allen nervously mumbled as he took in a big chunk of air and let it out smoothly. The doors creaked open without Allen even touching them. It was plain black in the wrecked church, and it just turned night, which made it more eerie.

"Creepy..." Allen whispered to himself as he walked in.

Once he was inside, the doors shut. "Huh?" It was dark. Allen couldn't see anything. He couldn't even sense any akuma. Who was it that trapped Allen inside?

Just then, a loud howl broke the silence. Footsteps were heard inside the dark church, and they were not Allen's. "W-Who's here?"

That's when 'it' happened. The broken lights of the church flickered on and off. Allen could only see for a second when he felt a pain that stung his left arm. He grasped it in pain.

The lights flickered on again, but this time longer. Allen had enough time to see what the source of the pain was. He saw that he had been scratched very deeply.

The lights stayed on. Allen managed to see a wolf just at the corner of his eye crawling out the window of the church. Allen immediately chased after it.

He came outside, but something was odd. Allen had night vision. He also seemed to have a keen sense of smell and his sight was slightly improved. He ignored it for now and chased after the wolf.

Allen felt as if he were flying. He was running very fast, and he could also jump higher than before, about as high as a house. He also felt he had sharp fangs and teeth. His nails were also sharper. He was still a human though. Hmm...

After about a couple miles of running, he caught up to the wolf. He wasn't tired though. "Hey you!" Allen yelled as he latched onto the wolf. The wolf fell down along with Allen.

"Human. You dare chase me?" It said. "Wait. What? How can I understand you?" Allen wondered.

The wolf seemed shocked as well for a moment, but then he spoke again. "Ah yes. You are the one I scratched just now. I'm a wolf, and I happen to be the only wolf in the world that is capable of turning a human into a werewolf." The brown wolf explained.

"A...werewolf? B-But those don't even exist!"

"Yes they sure do. Only humans that are a male, extremely strong, evil, and cannot feel strong emotions like you can be affected by my scratched and be transformed." The wolf continued.

"So...I'm evil?" Allen asked. "Yes. I feel a great fraction of your heart is covered with evil. Anyone who I scratch usually just dies. But you survived. Just who are you, boy?"

"I'm Allen Walker. I'm an exorcist, half Noah, cursed, and a clown." Allen explained. The wolf's eye narrowed. "An exorcist? And a Noah? Interesting...We've ran into exorcists before but never really fight them. They are indeed strong though. By the way, my name is Lobo." Lobo explained. (I know pretty original xD)

"Okay Lobo, because you did this to me, I need you to train me how to be a werewolf, although your just a wolf and not a human." Allen demanded.

"Alright, kid. I guess I'll start by saying you will have the same color fur your hair is and some of your features will be the same. Also, during the full moon, werewolves are at their most strongest and are also forced to transform. You usually go on a rampage, just as we wolves do. So that's why we've been killing people." He started.

"Okay...But will I be able to transform freely? And am I really forced to transform at the full moon AND kill people?"

"Yes you'll be able to transform freely, and yes you will have to. Also, during a Solar Eclipse, which only happens once every year, all wolves, including werewolves, become extremely dangerous and kill people you know. So be wary of that. There is one way to prevent the transformation during a Full Moon though..."

"What is it?!"

"Don't look at the moon or let it even touch you."

"Okay. That will be a bit tough though... since the order has a lot of windows..." Allen mumbled that last part to himself.

"Also...how many werewolves are there?" Allen asked. Loba answered with a, "I'm not sure. But there should be around ten in the whole world scattered around. Mostly men in their late 20s."

And so, Lobo began training Allen how to fight as a wolf and provided him with more information for about a week or two, and then Allen and Lobo departed. "I'll be back! Thanks for everything!"

*Back At The Order*

"And that's it." Allen just finished explaining to Komui. "Alright. So let me get this straight. There wasn't akuma or innocence, just an insane man on the loose?" Komui asked.

"Yep. And I sort of...took care of him." Allen confirmed/lied. "Okay then. Did you kill him?" Komui asked suspiciously knowing that Allen would never kill a fly, let alone a person. Even if it was a crazy murderer. "Mabye. Mabye not. I have to go, bye!" Allen said quickly as he ran up to his room.

*Two Months Later/Back In The Present*

'And that's what happened. I've been hiding it for a while now. I hope no one knows.' Allen thought as he dashed off in his wolf form to begin killing. He didn't enjoy it, but he didn't hate it either...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Well? Should I continue? I got more chapters written but I can't post them unless I know at least 1 person likes it! Please tell me what to change or add. What do you want to see? Thanks so much! And have mercy, my first story!**

**-SpecterWolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a review from two very kind people!Thanks so much for reviewing ****_StormMusician and Sora Arashitori_****! Even if it is only two, I still am thankful! And sorry Sora that my chapter didnt come out but I fixed it! And sorry if the characters seem OOC (Out Of Character). Well here's the next chapter, Enjoy**

**Disclaimer. I do NOT own -man!****!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Two: Spring Town

"Allen! Wake up!" A voice exclaimed, causing the werewolf boy to arouse. "Ughh..." Allen sat up slowly and managed to open his eyes which were glued shut. "Y-Yea..? Lenalee?" Allen said drowsily.

"Aren't you hungry? It's- Umm...Allen?"

"W-Wha..?" Allen mumbled, still drowsy. He noticed Lenalee looking at his mouth though.

"I-Is that bl-blood on your mouth...?" Lenalee asked with concern. That was when Allen immediately sprung up.

He licked his lips. Yep. Definitely blood. It was from last night when he 'ate dinner...or in other words, completely devoured humans. "Umm...It's ketchup. I snuck some food up in my room last night." Allen fibbed.

Lenalee chose to believe him. She couldn't not believe him because that was good reasoning. "Oh alright! Well lets go eat." Lenalee concluded as she walked out of the room. "There's something wrong with him though..." Lenalee whispered to herself.

*AT THE CAFÈ*

"Good morning, Moyashi! Feeling so great today!" Lavi cheerfully exclaimed as he stretched. Allen sighed. "Good morning to you too. So do we have any missions?"

"Yeah. Komui said to go to his office after lunch. You, Me, Kanda, and Lenalee are going." Lavi replied.

"Okay..." Allen just had a mission a couple days ago, so he was exhausted.

'I thought being a werewolf would ruin everything...but everything seems fine. I'm glad about th-'

"Umm...Moyashi? What the hell are you doing?" Allen heard Kanda say as he snapped out of his thoughts. Allen realized he was eating his food like a dog without using his silverware and eat like a gentleman like he always does.

Everyone at the table burst into laughter (besides Kanda and Link) as Allen blushed.

'Too soon to be thinking that now...'

*AT KOMUI'S OFFICE*

"Alright. You four are to go to a town not to far from here called Spring Town (Im bad at naming things OKAY)." Komui began.

Allen recognized that town. 'Crap...Did he just say...S-Spring Town? Isn't that...'

"So is it an akuma? Innocence?" Lenalee inquired. Komui nudged his glasses. "There was a report yesterday that many people were killed brutally by a beast sort of thing. It was described as a big white wolf." Komui explained.

Allen was shocked. 'I knew it...'

"That doesn't sound like an akuma...is it innocence?" Lavi asked. Komui shrugged. "Not sure. That's why we need you to investigate this immediately." Komui concluded.

"Che. Sounds boring chasing after a dog." Kanda stated with a bored face. "Just be careful. Who knows how dangerous this thing can be."

*AT SPRING TOWN*

Everyone (besides Kanda) stared agape at the town. It was very beautiful and had lots of people walking in the streets and street performances going on. Allen hadn't really payed attention to this peaceful town yesterday. He smirked as he saw a gambling bar. Lavi seemed to notice this.

"Now Now, Moyashi. No gambling stops. We came here for a mission, not for fun." Lavi scolded Allen like he was a kid. "Aww..." Allen cried.

"Alright. Let's split up. Lenalee and I will go left, and you idiots go right." Kanda told them as he immediately began to walk away from them. "And lets meet up back here at sunset to share the information we've obtained."

Lenalee sighed as she ran to catch up. "See you guys later! Good luck!"

Allen quietly mumbled to himself how much he hated Kanda for leaving him alone with the annoying 'rabit'. "Yay! It's just me and you! Us pals! Now lets go have some—"

"Didn't you say that we are supposed to focus on the mission?" Allen cut in as he chuckled mentally how he got back at him with the comment.

"Finee!" The bookman apprentice whined like a kid.

"So where do we start?" Allen wondered as he looked all around for any ideas. "I know!" Lavi cheered as his eyes lit up with excitement. "Lets go check out posters with missing dogs and we will for sure f—"

"Seriously enough fooling around. Lets go talk with a street performer. I always get information that way." Allen cut in. "Aww alright."

Allen and Lavi ran up to the clown who just finished his show and earning a lot of money. "Hey, do you know about the white beast?" Allen asked bluntly. Lavi was a bit surprised that Allen didn't say his usual, "Excuse me," to the guy.

The clown was about to gesture for cash when Allen beat him to it and handed him money. The man smirked. "All I know is that it has been killing people lately around town. People are getting scared and many want to move." He explained.

Allen held back the urge to slap him in the face because of his useless answer that Allen already knew. The seethed Allen replied, "Alright. Thank you sir..."

"Well that was useless..." Lavi whined. "What now?" Allen shrugged as they approached a candy store. Lavi was just about to shout something stupid when a certain someone caught their eye heading out of the store.

She wore a funky skirt and had short blue spiky hair. A smirk was laid across her face as she stared at another man with shaggy hair an ugly glasses. Things just got a whole lot complicated and worse.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXx

**And that's the next chapter! Sorry if it feels a bit rushed and a bit boring. The action will come later. I'm writing with any ideas that just pop up. I don't really plan it much. Any ideas? **

**Thanks so much! The next chapter I'll post sometime next week or mabye tomorrow.**

**_-SpecterWolf_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Here's another chapter that I hope you will enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, follows,favorites, and alerts. They motivate me to continue!**

**Also the words in _italics_ are thoughts of people**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own -man**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxx

Chapter Three: Changing

"Isn't that..." Lavi began as he stared at Road and Tyki. Allen glared at them strongly. '_Why do I feel this way? When I stare at them, my hearts beating fast like I'm excited...' _Allen wondered as his eyes turned a blood red.

Allen stared intensely at them while his fangs began to grow. Road noticed Allen and ran up to him, causing them both to fall. "ALLEN! I'm so glaaadddd I can see you!" She exclaimed dramatically. Allen glared and pushed her off. "Why are you here?" He asked in a deadly voice.

Road looked a bit shocked, while Tyki smirked. "Relax shounen..."**(A/N: Tyki calls Allen that apparently...I think it's spelled right)** Tyki began. "We're just here to investigate something that won't harm or affect you in any way. We didn't come to f—"

Tyki was cut off by sent flying into a tall building nearby. People around them started to scream and run. Allen had activated his innocence and attacked him. "Allen, what are you doing? Lets not fight them now. We have a mission to complete." Lavi explained.

He didn't listen and in an instant, he was already on the move to claw Tyki. Allen snapped out of it and was shocked when he realized that it wasn't Tyki he clawed, but Road who jumped in to save Tyki.

"R-Road!" Tyki exclaimed as he rushed to her side. "Allen! What has gotten into you?" Lavi asked with a frown. "I-Im sorry. I didn't me—"

"Dammit! I have to get her to a hospital. I won't forget this, Shounen." Tyki quickly said as he took Road and left.

'_Lobo spoke about this. He said I would slowly turn against the my friends...It's the same as the Noah that's changing me inside slowly...I wasn't even in full control just a minute ago.'_

Allen and Lavi had realized no one was around and the sun had just set. "Crap! We need to meet back with them!" Lavi shouted as he ran with Allen following behind.

_'Allen's been acting strange. I know they're both Noah, but for him that's cold. They were just trying to be friendly for once. They didn't even do anything...' Lavi wondered as he continued to run_.

*AT THE MEETING PLACE*

"So we both found nothing?" Lenalee concluded. "Well this mission was a failure."

"Yeah I wasted money for useless info!" Allen exclaimed in regret. "Well anything interesting happen?" Lenalee asked.

*_Silence_*

"Nope! Nothing at all." Lavi lied as Allen nodded. "How about you guys?"

Lenalee nodded her head. "Kind of. We saw a big brown dog a few hours ago. It was a very big dog too!" Lenalee screamed in joy as she thought about how cute it was.

"How is that important? It's just a stupid mutt. And it's not a white one either." Kanda stated in annoyance. "Did you just say...a big brown dog?" Allen asked, gaining all the attention.

Lenalee nodded. "Yeah...why? What's wrong?" She asked, seeing the shocked look on his face. He immediately put his smile back on. "It's nothing..."

Lenalee knew it WAS something, but she decided to not ask now.

"Well lets go give our report."

_'So Lobo is around town? Wonder why...mabye he heard of the white wolf or something else...I'll look for him and ask him tonight.'_

*AT THE ORDER*

Komui stared as his desk in stress. "I guess this case is still unknown..."

"We're sorry brother..." Lenalee muttered. Komui instantly put on a smile. "It's fine. It's not your fault you couldn't get information. Allen, did you sense any akuma?" Komui asked staring at him.

"Not even a trace." Komui stared at him for a minute before telling them they could leave.

_'What are these wolf things? They aren't akuma...But then what are they?!' _Komui thought in his mind stressfully. "Did you say a white wolf?" Bookman asked as he walked up to Komui.

"Yes. Do you know anything?" Bookman nodded. "Well, at least I think I know what your talking about. Your dealing with a werewolf I'm afraid."

Komui and the rest of the science division stared in shock for a second, and then burst into laughter. "A W-Werewolf? Seriously?"

"I'm serious Komui." They stopped laughing when they saw his solemn expression. "I-I see... I apologize. Please tell us more about werewolves."

"All I know is that werewolves are beings of dark and they originally were evil creatures. They became extinct millions of years ago, but very few are still alive. The wolf king, named Lobo, has the ability to turn a human into a werewolf. No ones has ever seen him before and lived to tell about it though." Bookman explained while everyone stared at him intrigued and more determined into finding this white wolf now.

"So Lobo is the wolf king?" Allen muttered to himself as he continued peeking through the gap in the door. "Not surprised that bookman knows about werewolves though..."

Allen quickly tip-toed away and ran to his room to find a pissed off Link. "What do you want?" Allen asked in annoyance, knowing that his chances of leaving to see Lobo have dropped because of here.

"It's my job to watch you." Link replied with a smirk. "Luckily for you though it's night now. So goodnight Walker." Link finished as he left. "Well that was a bit too easy..." Allen laughed as he jumped out the window **(A/N: Aww yeah!)** and transformed into his werewolf form.

He dashed off into the town to search for Lobo.

XxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXx

**And that's it! It may be a bit short, but I'll _TRY_ to update fast, but not too fast or my story will turn out rushed. _Criticism is welcome. I need to know what I did wrong or didn't do just in case._ Until next chapter!**

**_-SpecterWolf_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**_phunnychuck_**

**_Sora Arashitori_**

**_StromMusician_**

**_ObliviousTree_**

**Anyone who favorited, followed, or alerted thank you also.**

**Well here you go! **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray -Man_**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Four:

The silver moon was shining brightly on the white wolf's fur. It felt really nice and he loved it. The waxing gibbous** (A/N:moon phase just before a full) **made him feel so alive, but tomorrow he'd feel even greater.

He hid in the shadows away from the people trying not to get any attention. He could feel the werewolf inside him trying to take over, so he had to fight it back for now.

_'Wait a minute.._.' Allen realized something stupid he could've done when he first got here. He looked up to the moon and opened his long mouth wide.

"HOWOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then he waited for a couple seconds. Still no reply. He stared at the ground, sulking because he believed he wouldn't find Lobo.

"HOWOOOOOOOOOOO!" Allen's ears shot up as he barked in joy. "That's Lobo!" He ran over to where the howl had come from happily. "I'll finally be able to see him again!" Allen cheered with glee. He really admired Lobo.

Finally once he got there, Allen saw the shadow of a wolf. He looked up and saw something he didn't expect at all. It was a blood red wolf. Its fur was so dark red, it almost looked black. The wolf stared at Allen with his menacing dark red eyes. Allen was shocked. This wasn't another wolf.

The red wolf growled and sprang from the ground and jumped right on Allen. Allen tried to struggle, but the wolf had too strong of a grip. Allen saw that the red wolf smirked. "So your the newcomer I've heard so much about?" He growled as he came off of Allen, allowing him to get up.

"You still have much to learn it seems. You don't know the ways of the wolf." He stated in a calm voice. Allen tilted his head.

"Lobo only taught me really how to claw, howl, and use my senses. We only had a couple weeks, so we had little time." Allen explained. "I see. You still are inexperienced in your fighting skills. You rely on your anger too much. Learn to control it."

Allen knew he was right. After all, Allen still was a bit shaky in his werewolf form. It took him a couple days to even learn how to transform. "Just who are you?"

The red wolf smirked** (A/N: If wolves even can smirk) **as he looked up at the moon. "My name is Pyro. I am one of the Elite Werewolves. Currently, there are five. And there are around 50 werewolves in the whole world." Pyro explained.

"50? I thought Lobo said there were 10."

"Well the numbers have grown over the past 2 moths. Many werewolves died, so we had to make more." He replied. "How'd they die?" Allen asked.

"The Holy Wolves. Well, we ARE evil, so there is a group of strong wolves on the hunt to kill us evil werewolves. And yes, they are just wolves, not werewolves. So careful." Pyro warned.

Allen nodded in understanding. He'd learn more about them later.

"What are the Elite Werewolves?" Allen asked as Pyro sighed since he had to explain a lot. "The Elite Werewolves are the 5 most powerful werewolves that are well known. We each are given a name that has to do with an element. My name means fiery red." He explained.

"Does Lobo count as one of the Elite?" Pyro shook his head. "He is the strongest wolf there is. Lobo is counted as the Werewolf King. He chose the Elite 5 himself. Although he is a werewolf, he never changes into his human form because his original form is a wolf unlike us, so sometimes he is referred just as a wolf. There could be more added to the Elite, you never know..."

"Okay. Thanks for explaining...but where is Lobo?" Allen asked eagerly. Pyro gazed into Allen's eyes. "Lobo acutally left a while ago. Not sure why he came. He's just like that. He comes and goes without even a word. Only satan knows where he went."

Allen looked disappointed. '_Just like master_...' Allen thought to himself. "Well, you should be going now. Don't you sense your inspector coming to check on you right now?" Pyro asked. Allen instantly turned to run back.

"Oh, and soon you will meet another Elite, so be ready. She'll be your guide."

*THE NEXT MORNING*

"Good morning, Walker." A stupid watchdog growled as Allen aroused. '_What an unpleasant voice to wake up to.' _Allen sighed as he slipped his clothes on and ran to the Café.

"Any missions?" Allen asked. Lenalee shook her head. "I see." The table was oddly quite today Allen noticed as he kept on eating, this time with his silverware thankfully. He couldn't help but think that eating without tools is more comfortable.

After eating his food, he noticed everyone staring at him strangely. "Umm...did I do something?"

Lenalee shook her head. "It's just...you've been acting strangely. Lavi told us about your encounter with the Noah. Are you alright Allen?" Lenalee asked with concern and the slightest bit of suspicion.

Allen gave a masked smile. Of course, never been better." He said in a comforting voice. Lenalee narrowed her eyes and Allen felt somewhat threatened in a way. _'What? It's happening again.._.' Allen's heart began to race faster and faster every second he looked at her. He knew what what going to happen if he stayed longer. "I'm sorry...I have to go the the restroom." Allen told them as he ran for the restroom.

"Alright. Something's definitely up." Lenalee stated. "He must be going through puberty!" Lavi concluded as everyone at the table face-palmed.

"He could be sick...?" Miranda guessed.

"Mabye he was turned into a vampire...or...a werewolf!" Krory exclaimed.

"Seriously? Vampires and crap like that don't even exist." Kanda said in annoyance (as usual). "Well whatever it is, mabye it will stop. And it will have to stop or we will lock him up. He could be secretly involved with the Noah." Link said with suspicion. Lenalee glared at him and stood up, gaining all the attention in the café.

"That's not it!" Lenalee protested. "He's a nice person and risked his life so save us, so—"

"Sit down." Kanda demanded as he stared at her, his state giving her the message to stop talking so she wouldn't get in trouble. Lenalee obliged and sat down. "You were saying?" Link asked with a smirk. Lenalee looked to the side with a childish pout.

*In The Bathroom*

Allen stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were red, and his fangs were out. His nails even extended sharper and a white tail and ears had popped out. "What the hell am I turning into?" He said to himself as he continued to stare.

"My heart beats fast with excitement...because..." Allen narrowed his eyes.

"I want to kill them."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really have nothing else to say but I _may_ not post many chapters this weekend since I'll be busy, but I will post chapters within next week. Until next chapter!**

**_-SpecterWolf_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reviewing! (Latest Reviews)**

**_Sora Arashitori: Thanks! And I'll try to fix that about Kanda thanks for being honest and telling me that_**

**_switchpersonalities: Thank you so much! That makes my day :)_**

_**Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own -Man**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Five: Skadi

*TWO DAYS LATER*

"Allen...A terrible fate is awaiting you..." An unknown voice rang throughout the white room. Allen looked around to find the source of the voice, but failed to find it. "Where am I?" Allen asked as he walked around in the empty room.

"Listen to me...you must run...once they find out, they will turn all of their trust and love into hatred...leave this place." The female voice said again. Allen was confused. _'Is she talking about the Black Order?'_

Just then, a beautiful white wolf appeared. She was glowing white, almost looking like a ghost of some sort.

"Go to Spring Town tonight..." She ordered him. "There will be a guide there to train you how to-...and if you don't-...you will..." Some of the wolf's words were cut off. How was Allen supposed to understand her vague words?

Suddenly, everything turned Black and then Allen's eyes shot open. He grabbed his head in pain and screamed. "AHHHHH!" He was trying his best to catch his breath.

'What kind of dream was that?' Allen wondered as his door came flying open.

"Are you okay?!" Lenalee shouted as Lavi entered as well.

"I'm fine...sorry...it was just a nightmare." Allen explained. "Oh alright..." Lenalee said in a low voice. She was still disappointed that Allen—her friend—wouldn't even tell what's wrong to them. "Well we got a mission tomorrow, so be ready." Lenalee said to him. Allen nodded as sudden words rang through his mind.

"...once they find out, they will turn all of their trust and love into hatred...leave this place."

Allen narrowed his eyes. If what she said was true, then Lenalee and the others would turn against him. He glared at Lenalee subconsciously.

"Allen...what's with that look?" Lavi asked, noticing his glare at her. "We have to go Lavi, Komui needs us to do something." Lenalee told him as she left. "Pull yourself together Allen."

Once they were gone, Allen shook with hatred_. 'Again?! It's even stronger this time_.' He just shook it off for now. '_I'll go tonight to the town and meet this guide.'_

*LATER*

Allen dashed around town searching for the wolf, but found nothing. "Dammit! This is so frustrating...they didn't even tell me where to go!" Allen mumbled furiously. "Well at least you auctally came young wolf."

Allen turned around to find an ice blue wolf with eyes the color of snow. "The name's Skadi. Im One of the Elite Werewolves, my name meaning ice goddess. I'll be your guide in training." She told Allen as he shot a glare back at her. "Exactly what are we training for?!" He yelled frustrated.

Sadi giggled. "Quite a temper. We're training you how to control your power and become stronger."

"That doesn't answer my question! WHAT are we training for?!" Skadi smirked. "To defeat the Earl and the Exorcists of course!" Allen looked surprised.

"T-The exorcists too?!"Skadi nodded. "Why?"

"Because innocence hurts us as well. We are evil creatures, and the exorcists are good. They have been our enemies for centuries and have killed off a lot of the werewolves many years ago, which is why we have such little forces." She explained. "Okay...but since the Noah are evil, why are we killing them?"

"Because they're just in the way you could say." Skadi said a bit childish because she rhymed. Allen sighed. "Well okay then. Lets start."

Skadi tilted her head shocked. "S-So your fine with killing your friends?" She inquired. " I thought I'd have to deal with a bit more emotion."

Allen shrugged. "Slowly, I feel like I actually want them dead, and I feel no emotion towards them. But a small part of me wants them alive."

"I see...That must be your werewolf instinct taking over. It's in your blood, you want to kill."

Allen narrowed his eyes knowing she was right. "Lets his start already."

Suddenly, Skadi launched herself at Allen and he was knocked to the ground I the blink of an eye. "You could use some work on your reflexes, so lets start on that."

*A FEW WEEKS LATER*

"So let me get this straight..." Allen began as he stared at Komui. "The mission is to go to Gemsberg **(A/N:I told you I suck at names xD**) and search for and capture a black werewolf that's been causing trouble for the people?" He summarized. Komui nodded as Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen looked confused. "Werewolves don't exist." Lenalee pointed out.

"And that's where your wrong. Bookman told us that..." And Komui went on and on explaining to them about werewolves.** (A/N:Too lazy to write the explanation)** "Alright...now off you go!"

*IN THE TRAIN*

_'A black wolf...huh?_' Allen thought in his mind while gazing out the window. _'Skadi told me about him. He's one of the Elite. I forget his name though...I think it's-'_

*CRASH!*

Suddenly, the train came to a stop as the roof of the train had footsteps walking along it. "A-An Akuma?!" Lenalee shouted as she ran along with Lavi and Kanda to the noise. Allen took the quicker way out the window and climbed up.

The grey-haired boy's mouth hung open at the scene before him. It was a pure golden glowing wolf wolf with gold eyes. Before he could react, he was pinned down on the train by the wolf.

"I finally found you, Allen Walker."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**I know it's short, a lot of my chapters are short, but hopefully it will satisfy you for now. I'm going on a vacation next week so I won't be posting chapters for around a week, sorry. But I should get a couple out this week. Thank you and good night/morning/afternoon/noon/WHATEVER!**

**-_SpecterWolf_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I have nothing to say but enjoy! And I'm was feeling pretty generous today so here's another chapter. Two short updates in one day!**_

**_(WARNING: This chapter is kinda bloody and a very OOC Allen so read at your own risk!)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own -Man

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Six: Kill

"I've come to kill you. Die." The golden werewolf suddenly howled and then the whole sky turned dark and cloudy. _"Raging Storm!" _He shouted as beams of lightning came down to strike Allen. Allen remembered how Skadi showed him how to dodge a powerful attack. Allen swiftly slipped under the wolf's grip and clawed him in the neck with his innocence **(A/N: He is still in human form) **

"Impressive." The holy werewolf complemented. "But that won't be enough!" He finished as he dashed towards Allen for another heavy attack. He had clawed Allen's left eye, which made Allen scream in pain as he grabbed his eye.

Allen pulled his hand away to find a lot of blood. Then, he felt it. He felt hatred and wanted to murder this werewolf slowly and painfully with much suffering. He began to chuckle insanely for a second, but a voice snapped him out of it.

**"Kill him." **A voice suddenly said in Allen's mind.

"W-What?" Allen was shocked. He recognized this voice. It's the white wolf's voice. "Who are you?" He asked the voice.** "I'll tell you later. You must kill this holy werewolf. It is your duty." **She explained.

"What are you mumbling about you evil werewolf? Just di-Huh?"

Just then, Lavi, Miranda, Kanda, and Lenalee came running to the scene. "Allen! Are you al- WEREWOLF!" She screamed in terror as they all activated their innocence. The holy werewolf narrowed his eyes as he disappeared into mid air.

Lenalee just ignored it for now as she rushed to Allen's aid. "Are you alright Allen?" She asked with fear as she saw Allen's left eye got clawed and was covered in blood. "Don't touch me!" He shouted as he slapped her hand away and crawled backwards a bit. He shot an intense and insane glare at her. Lenalee and the others looked terrified. "A-Allen?"

Allen was just about to stab her with his still activated claw, when Kanda interrupted, luckily for Allen. "We have a mission to complete." He reminded them as he calmly jumped off of the train as the others followed. Allen realized he should apologize before suspicion rises. "S-Sorry Lenalee...I thought you were the werewolf." He lied as he began to walk a bit faster. "O-Ok..." She muttered.

'_Why was his glare so t-terrifying? I felt scared out of my mind...and did he seriously say he thought I was the werewolf. Allen wouldn't even do that to the werewolf. He's too soft and kind.' _Lenalee thought as she continued to walk behind Allen.

*AT THE TOWN* (Night)

"We should find an inn to stay at tonight." Lenalee suggested as the others agreed. "Lets go check in."

After they checked into the inn, they rented two rooms. One for the boys and one for the girls. "Goodnight Allen, Kanda, Lavi." Lenalee smiled and went inside their room. "Goodnight Lenalee." Lavi cheered as they also went inside their room, but Kanda stayed outside. "What's wrong Yuu?"

"Dont. Call. Me. That." Kanda glared at Lavi with his hand on Mugen. "S-Sorry..."

"I don't want to stay with you idiots." He simply stated as he left to rent another room. "He does know that we have to pay for that...right?" Lavi inquired. "Probably."

When Lavi and everyone else was asleep, Allen snuck out of the inn. As soon as he stepped out, he felt a weird and familiar sensation. He gazed up at the sky and realized it was a full moon tonight.

Allen smirked. '_Skadi taught me how to suppress my werewolf during a full moon even with the moon in the sky.'_ He stated as he felt the sensation leave and stared at his neck. Allen was wearing a silver chain necklace with a blue crescent moon piece. '_This necklace suppresses my transformation.'_

After taking a relaxing walk around town, he heard a growl. Allen instantly jumped to his left once he heard a bush rustle. He was glad he did, because a werewolf had jumped at him. Allen saw the werewolf getting up and walking towards him. "Oh...it's just you." It said as it sat down and all of its traces of anger were gone now and replaced with calmness.

"You're the black wolf I've heard about." Allen realized as he nodded. The black wolf's fire red eyes were focused on him. "I thought you were that holy werewolf for a second." He laughed as he walked up to Allen and told him to transform into a werewolf, and Allen did.

He could still transform at will with the necklace on. "He attacked me earlier. Im looking for him as well." Allen told him. "I see. I was also attacked. By the way, my name is Ravana. This means the Hindu King of Demons. " He explained to Allen. "I see. So there's you, Skadi, and Pyro, and there's supposed to be 5 in the Elites. I haven't met the other two yet, well, at least I think." Allen told Ravana.

"Think? Why think?"

"Well I saw a white wolf in my dreams...and she had also spoke to me telepathically. I'm not sure who s-"

"White wolf?!" Ravana yelled looking shocked. "U-Uh yeah...why...do you know who s-"

"Yes. She is the queen of werewolves. Our master."

Allen was shocked. "Q-Queen?! So that's who she is?" Allen said. "If she was the queen, then shouldn't that mean her and Lobo were a...thing?"

Ravana frowned. "Well, yes." He answered. "But she was killed by the holy werewolf king many years back." Ravana said sadly. "So Lobo has never really been happy ever since and is always on the run."

Allen was disappointed to hear that. "Who's the Holy Werewolf King?" Allen asked. Ravana shifted slightly. "Well...he auctally works in the Black Order."

"WHAT? AND I NEVER KNEW THIS?!" Allen was surprised. One of his friends could be a werewolf too?! "But he is not an exorcist. Auctally, he's someone you hate deeply and is the reason for that watchdog observing you." He said.

"T-The reason Link watches me? But that would mean...that is the werewolf?!" Allen shouted in terror. **(A/N: He looks like Hitler okay...and you hopefully should know who I'm talking about)**

**"**I'll kill him." Allen promised as Ravana smirked. "Seems that your finally thinking like a werew-"

In the blink of an eye, a golden flash zoomed past Allen and clawed straight through Ravana's stomach. "RAVANA!" Allen cried as he saw Ravana fall to the ground, his blood splattered everywhere. Ravana then transformed into his human form. Allen felt a tear fall down his cheek.

'_Skadi told me that when a werewolf dies, their human form is exposed. Which means...' _Allen wiped away his tears and glared at the golden wolf. "I took down an Elite werewolf, and you're just an amateur, which means you're dead." He laughed as he clawed Allen in the chest. Allen didn't even whimper in pain. He held it back and stood their, which a claw through his stomach, without movement.

Suddenly, an inhuman smirk crawled upon Allen's werewolf face. **(A/N: I probably should've mentioned this before, but they look like regular, but way bigger wolves in their werewolf form)**

He began to laugh insanely as be ripped the other wolfs claw out of his chest and stabbed the holy with his own claw. "W-What?!" Then Allen also grabbed his claw and stabbed it through his head as well. The golden werewolf howled in pain as he dropped to the ground, dead. The holy switched to his human form. Allen laughed, but stopped when he realized something. "I thought Pyro told me that the Holy Werewolves weren't acutally werewolves, so why does he have a human f-"

"Allen! We've been looking all ov-" Oh no. It was Lenalee. Allen turned over to them, still a demon's smile layed across his face. "A-Allen...d-did you k-kill those poor p-people...?" She stuttered. Allen snapped out of his crazed daze and realized that it looked like he had killed them since they were in their human forms dead and he was covered in blood, mostly all over his hands, _and_ his claw was still inside of the holy's head. He pulled his claw out of the head, causing blood to explode all over his and their faces. How the hell was he supposed to explain this?!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Well alright I hope you enjoyed it. Lol it's a very crazy chapter with dark Allen too! There's more dark Allen coming soon! Until next time! I might make next chapter a long one!**

**_Remember I won't be posting many chapters next week due to vacay. _**

**-****_SpecterWolf_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people! Thanks for patience and thank you for reviewing, favs, and all that stuff. My life was taken over by this addictive app called Geometry Dash, so I've been busy kinda. You should try it of you haven't already. **

**_switchedpersonalites_: Yep he's twilight lol and why didn't it satisfy you? :(**

**_iulianag71_: Thank you for the compliment and I guess you'll find out now!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone already knows this by know (hopefully)**

**I DO NOT OWN D GRAY MAN!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Seven: Monster

(A/N: Btw Allen is in his human form)

_Previously..._

_"A-Allen...d-did you k-kill those poor p-people...?" She stuttered. Allen snapped out of his crazed daze and realized that it looked like he had killed them since they were in their human forms and he was covered in blood, mostly all over his hands, AND his claw was still inside of the holy's head. He pulled his claw out of the head, causing blood to explode all over his and their faces. How the hell was he supposed to explain this?!_

_OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_

"Erm...Well...I...Umm..." Allen was at a loss for words, as well as Lenalee. Almost immediately, Kanda unsheathed Mugen and had his blade threatening Allen's neck. "Move an inch or you loose your head." He warned as Lavi yelled for him to stop.

"Kanda! Let Allen explain first! Mabye it was just a horrible misunderstanding!" Lavi pleaded as Kanda ignored his pleas and kept his blade in its position. "This is not the beansprout. It's the 14th." Kanda replied. He pressed it harder against Allen's neck, which caused a small line of blood to flow down.

Everyone looked shocked. "Are you Allen...or are you the 14th?" Kanda asked as he continued to glare at his so called comrade. Allen honestly didn't know who he was anymore, but he had to say something in order to try to save himself though. "I-Im Allen. I swear, just please let me explain."

Kanda took Mugen away from the somewhat pissed off Allen and then stepped back. "Alright. You better have one hell of a good explanation beansprout." Kanda demanded as Allen continued to stare at them.

Those same words came through his mind once again.

..."_once they find out, they will turn all of their trust and love into hatred...leave this place."_ Allen's nervous frown turned into a troubled face. He stayed like this for a few minutes. "Just standing there with an stupid look won't solve anythi-"

"Auctally it did." Allen cut in as he quickly ran straight up the tall building** (A/N: Literally since he's a werewolf...if werewolves even can run up buildings xD)** they were between and onto the roof and was out of sight. "How the heck is that possible?!" Miranda wondered.

"Crap. We need to get him!" Lavi yelled as he activated his hammer. "Extend!" He grabbed everyone else but Kanda, since he didn't want to, and lifted themselves onto the roof. They split up and began searching for Allen.

*With Allen*

_'I need to leave.'_ He told himself as he continued to jump across buildings. 'I _need to stop trusting them. They are just pawns for the Order, and won't hesitate to kill me, despite their emotions.'_ Allen started to feel a little dizzy for a slight second.

'_Kanda was already trying to kill me, so that's proof. I need to listen to the queen and run. I should start by looking for Ska-' _ Allen's thoughts were cut off as he suddenly lost balance and fell off of a building. Everything seemed like slow motion_.'D-Damn...wh-what's happening to me?' _Were his last thoughts as he lost consciousness.

*SOMEWHERE*

The white-haired's eyes shot open as he quickly scanned his surroundings. He was shocked. The room he was in appeared to be a grey cell in the Order's dungeon. He went to get up, but iron chains that wrapped around his legs and arms prevented him from doing so. He figured once he was knocked unconscious for some unknown reason, he was found and brought back to the Order, to be locked up.

Allen glared at the guard that was standing outside the cell. The guard obviously was trying not to look at Allen, probably not wanting to get hurt. "Why the hell am I I here?!" Allen asked, well, more like demanded to know. The guard stepped back a little. "Just stay put, monster."

'_M-Monster?'_ Well sure Allen was a monster, but he was already in a cell the first second they catch him killing. Hell, they still didn't know he was a werewolf and they still don't trust him. They do know he is a Noah, but they're still his friends. Why didn't they stop this?!

Allen began to think about it some more. Well he did kill people when he was out of control before...

"Get up, traitor." A mocking voice snapped Allen out of his thoughts. Allen looked up at the voice and then glared. It was the stupid Hitler, Leverrier. Also, the one he was supposed to kill.

"Damn you." Allen snarled as he got up and immediately got slapped after that. Allen kept on getting punched, kicked, and hit by Leverrier. This went on for about a minute. "Stop Leverrier!" A male voice demanded behind him.

turned around to Bak, who was trying not to watch the painful scene. "What?" Leverrier snapped back.

Bak flinched. "I-I meant please stop Sir. We have to bring him to the-"

"I know dammit." Leverrier ripped Allen out of the iron chains **(A/N: He's the Holy Werewolf King, so he'd obviously be strong enough to do that)** in a harsh way. Allen screamed in pain as he saw a smirk on the stupid hitler's face. "Tell me Walker...Why aren't you a fallen yet?" Leverrier asked as he put his foot on Allen's head and dug through his scalp, causing more blood to fall. Bak glared, as well as Allen.

Allen managed to spit out a few words at him. "I'll kill you..." He muttered loud enough for them to hear, ignoring the question. Leverrier narrowed his eyes and threw him to Bak, making the injured boy fall unconscious due to the beating he had. "Cuff him and then follow me."

"Yes sir." Bak replied as he careful cuffed Allen and whispered, "Im sorry." Into his ear.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Slowly, Allen opened his eyes. '_Did I seriously get knocked out again?!'_ He mentally shouted. He was loosing patience very fast, and wanted to just transform, but he couldn't risk it just yet. "So you're finally awake? Just in time, Walker." Allen saw that Link was beside him. They were on some sort of platform inside the Order, and Allen was chained down to a pole. Leverrier was in front of them, and everyone in the Order had gathered together for a meeting apparently.

"Attention please. Lets begin." Everyone immediately quieted down and their eyes on us. I could see some familiar faces staring at me like I was just some monster to them. "I have put some real thought into it, and have discussed it with the higher ups..." He began causing everyone to shiver. They were nervous what his decision of what to do with Allen was. Allen was nervous out of his mind as well.

"It has been decided that Allen Walker is officially called an enemy to us and marked as a traitor and Noah, and will be executed." Lots of people has relieved looks on their faces, while others who were close to Allen had looks of guilt and grief knowing that Allen would soon die. "Any objections?"

Everyone was silent, which made Allen feel betrayed if he could feel anymore betrayed than he already is. Just because they could get in trouble for saying the wrong thing doesn't mean to not do anything. Friends would die for eachother, and sacrifice anything, even by insulting Leverrier. But they all just stood there without a single peep. '_They're all cowards...I hate them...I'll kill them...each and every one of them!' _Allen threatened, or more like promised in his mind.

After a while of silence, Leverrier finally spoke up. "No? Well the-"

"Wait!" Someone shouted. Everyone turned towards the person and saw that it was a finder that Allen was very close to. He looked even more nervous now. "C-Cant you at least make his punishment a little less devistating? He didn't do anything and doesn't know what's g-"

*SMACK*

Everyone gasped as they saw that the finder had been knocked out by two of Leveirrier's followers a d had been taken out towards the punishment room, which sent fear down everyone's spine. **(A/N: When I say everyone, I don't mean the people like Kanda or Cross btw)**

Leveirrier smirked. "Any more foolish objections? No? Okay good. Allen Walkers execution will be held tomorrow." He announced.

"T-Tomorrow? Isn't that a bit too soon?" Link asked. Leveirrier shook his head. "We need to get rid of him immediately or else he could try and kill us." He replied.

"I understand. I apologize, sir."

Allen was sitting there without a word. If he said the wrong thing, then that would not be good news. Allen subconsciously started struggling to get out of the chains. He wanted to kill him already. "DAMMIT LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" He shouted, causing everyone to gasp, as Leveirrier tilted his head, and then laughed looking like a smart-ass. "See? He's turned bad, expired. He's sick of you guys and pretending to be one of you. Isn't that right, Walker?" He said in a mocking voice.

_'A-Allen...'_ Lenalee was depressed that Allen had to be this way. And what was even more disappointing was that everyone who hadn't already began to believe that he was a traitor now.

"That is all. You are dism-"

"HOOOOWOOOOO!" Just then, Allen's chains snapped instantly. Everyone saw that an ice blue werewolf had cut the chains. "Lets go, Allen." Skadi told him as she began to run with Allen following. Then they were gone in the blink of an eye.

"Dammit!" Leveirrier shouted as he mentally scolded himself for not stopping them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**I hope that it wasn't too all over the place...I just have a feeling that this chapter feels rushed. I wanna hear what you guys think. Anyways, bye. And why does this anime when you type it come out as -Man?**

**-_SpecterWolf_**


	8. Chapter 8

**We're getting straight down to the business. Thanks for favs, ext. I really appreciate it. I'm not just saying that just cuz, I seriously mean it. I wouldn't have continued the story without your support :)**

**switchpersonalities: Oh I see lol and thank you for reviewing :)**

**NeahxRoad_:_ I appreciate that you're very kind :) **

**Hikaru Line 28: That's interesting you don't speak English and thanks for the compliment and taking the time to type that...**

**Alright now that that is over with onto the next chapter! **

**(A/NThings bout to get nasty in this chapter :0)**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man!_**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Eight- The Truth

"Find and get him!" Leveirrier demanded as everyone started to scramble all over the place. Allen hasn't escaped just yet unfortunately for him.

"Skadi! Thank you..." Allen, who was still in human form following Skadi, thanked as Skadi smiled. "Of course, but you shouldn't thank me just yet...We aren't completely safe yet." Skadi replied as she stopped seconds after that due to a red headed exorcist standing in her path.

"Move."

"You're not going anywhere." He replied as he grabbed his innocence with a smirk and held it up high. He charged up his hammer and brought it down with a heavy BANG, causing dust to fill the room.

When the dust cleared, unexpectedly, Allen had activated his claw and blocked the attack. "A-Allen she's the enemy." Lavi reminded him as Allen shook his head. "No, she's my friend. More of a friend than you ever were!" He spat back as he saw Lavi was frozen in place and took this advantage to run past the dumbfounded Lavi with Skadi.

Allen was leading now. He didn't know where he was going honestly. He just kept walking and eventually ended up in the crowded cafeteria, crawling with exorcists and sadly Leverrier as well. "Dammit."

"There they are!" Someone shouted as exorcists had quickly pinned Skadi down with a special net. The net caused Skadi to howl in pain and start getting forced into her human form and back into her werewolf multiple times. "W-What?" Allen was shocked that Skadi could be troubled so easily just by a stupid net, not that he was any worse or anything though.

"Surprised?" Allen turned to Leverrier, who had yet another common smirk upon his face. "It's a special werewolf net that drains the werewolf of their power. We developed it using research on their weakness, which is made of the mineral Silver." He explained to Allen as everyone looked kind of confused. "W-What do you mean me? Your talking about Skadi, Right?" Allen asked as he saw his smirk intensify. "Yes I'm talking about you. And how do you know her name? You must be acquainted already if you do because your both werewolves." Leverrier said loud enough for everyone to hear. Lavi had just walked in at that moment. _'I finally f-...wait what's going on?' _He wondered.

"A-Allen...is that true? Your one of...them?" Lenalee asked as she gained everyone's attention. Allen narrowed his eyes. Before he could even explain, a net covered him and did the explaining for him. Allen screamed in pain as he kept shifting uncontrollably from his werewolf form to his human form just as Skadi did. Everyone let out a gasp. "See? Not only his he a Noah, but a werewolf too. Both creatures are our natural enemy."

Allen's _friends_ were saddened by this. "W-Why?" Lenalee let out a tear. "Why didn't you tell us. We're your fr-"

"Don't you dare give me that crap!" Allen yelled at her through screams/howls. Lenalee flinched. "You were never my friends. I hate all of you and kill every last one of you! If anyone's the traitor here it's YOU!" Everyone who was close to Allen felt hurt by his feelings towards them. Even Kanda felt a little taken aback.

"And besides..." Allen continued as he glared at Leverrier. "You're no different, Werewolf King." He spat, causing Leverrier to glare and gaining all the attention. He walked up to the net Allen was suffering in and made the pain even worse by kicking Allen multiple times. "Shut up, pest. I don't know what you're talking about." He lied nervously. He was the worst lier since his expression was a dead giveaway.

Leveirrier's followers stepped back and held their innocence against him. "F-Fools! Is this betrayal?! I'll kill you all!" He snapped as he transformed into a bronze wolf that sent everyone into fight mode. "I'll kill you all as soon as I put this brat in his place!" He jumped at Allen and clawed open the net, leaving Allen to struggle for his breath.

Levierrier didn't even give Allen half a second to relax as he clawed Allen through his stomach (**A/N: They're BOTH in werewolf form**), causing Allen to howl in pain again. That's when Allen couldn't stand it anymore. He was completely pissed off and everyone could see it.

"You won't be killing anyone but yourself today sir now that you pissed me off enough. You're an annoying piece of Bullcrap and I hate your guts. Everyone probably feels like that and you know it." Allen said truthfully as everyone else agreed in their minds.

The silver furred wolf was right behind Leverrier in a flash with his claw ready to kill him.

"Any last words?" Allen asked with a sadistic smirk. Leveirrier also had a smirk. "You should be asking YOURSELF that!" He yelled back as they switched places.

Leverrier then had stabbed Allen through the stomach and laughed evilly.

"Aren't you holy werewolves supposed to be good?" A voice said behind him as Leverrier got stabbed and fell to the ground. Everyone saw that the wolf that had helped Allen had killed him. "You ugly beast! We will destroy you evil creatures." An exorcist said as they all got ready to attack.

"She just saved your lives and you repay her like this?" Allen told them as they lowered their weapons, comprehending what he just said. "You can at least let her leave."

"Whether she saved our lives or not she still is a werewolf, and werewolves are evil beings." Link explained as Allen glared.

Only seconds after that, a funky looking door appeared. A childish teen with blue spiky hair and ash grey skin had walked through it and ran straight up to Allen and hugged him. "Aww your sooooo cuuuuuutttteeeee!" She squealed as she began petting him rigorously like a dog. "And furry!" She added.

Allen quickly leaped back as he growled. "Why're you here?" He snarled. Road giggled. "Well to take you home of course! You see, Millinie knows everything, even that you're a werewolf! So he wanted to adopt you as our new pet!" Road explained

"I'm not some house pet Road! Does it look like I'm a dog?!" Everyone stared at him blankly until Allen realized that he was still in his wolf form. "W-Well the point is no I'm not going. Lets leave, Ska-"

"I'm not giving you a choice." Road cut in as she quickly kissed Allen on his forehead, causing him to freeze in place as he blushed. She took the shocked Allen and ran back inside her door.

"Wow...that was cheap." Lavi commented.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Well this is the last chapter in a while sorry I'm busy as I said before. I hope you like it and yes i know its short. I won't leave you waiting for too long, I promise. Until next chapter!**

**-_SpecterWolf_**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry that I couldn't update! I promise I'm not lying...I was busy on vacation. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! I'm just going to get right into the chapter! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man!**

**Oh, and I also say stuff like "God is evil" and "Killing is the right path"...please don't take it seriously! I don't really mean it...I don't want to go against anyone's beliefs okay?**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Nine: Wrong Path

"Soon it will happen..." A familiar voice resounded through the empty halls. The cursed boy was in that same white room again. "A-Another dream? A-Aren't you the-"

"Yes my child. The Werewolf Queen is who I am. I finally have enough time to tell you." She replied with a beautiful smile. Allen didn't know why, but he felt a strange sensation whenever around this beautiful werewolf.

"What do you have to tell me?"

"Listen, Allen. You are the werewolf that is capable of bringing peace to the werewolf clan. You have the will and strength. Your on the right path young wolf." She explained as she took a step closer to the confused Allen. "But how am I supposed to bring peace? I'm supposed to kill the good and help the evil."

The werewolf snickered. "The exorcists don't know what they're doing. They're the true evil ones." She told Allen. "What do you mean?"

"It's pretty obvious." She started. "Have you ever heard the story of why the Earl chose to kill the exorcists? He took the good path, the right one."

Allen looked a little annoyed. "He enjoys killing the innocent! How is that-"

"But do you know why?" Allen stopped talking and thought about her question. '_Well mabye the Earl has a good reason for killing the innocent...but what possible reason could it be?'_

"God is the evil one." She stated in a serious tone which sent Allen into shock. This whole time, he's been working for the exorcists that serve an evil god? "He created selfish people that only care about themselves. Your friends don't even care about you. They care about their ranks as exorcists and won't even stand up for you just to save themselves."

Allen knew what she was saying was the truth. This whole time, has he been on the wrong side?

"The Earl was auctally Adam. And God had created the Earl and Eve, but the God had killed Eve because she was 'defected', or just not made the way he wanted her to be."

Allen couldn't understand her vague words. "W-What?"

"Here. I'll show you a flashback."

Suddenly, everything turned white and Allen found himself in a beautiful garden. He couldn't believe how many flowers speckled the ground. It was like he was staring at a rainbow that coated the ground.

He also saw three people. A man, women, and another human. The third human was wearing a white cloak that covered him/herself completely. Allen figured that the man was Adam/The Earl, and the woman was Eve. He couldn't make out what the cloaked figure was yet.

"Eve." The white cloaked man called out with a loud and powerful voice. Eve turned to him. "Yes God?" She replied.

He was God?

"You must be destroyed. You took the forbidden fruit. Not only that, your just too nice. I want my people to be selfish and greedy, the way I want them to be."

'Why would he want them to be greedy and selfish?!' Allen wondered furiously.

Adam had a terrified look on his face. "Don't! I love her! I'm the one responsible for her even taking the fruit in the first place!" He shouted as he jumped in front of Eve and shielded her. God laughed darkly.

"Adam, my boy. Your too protective. You shall be killed too, if you don't stop." He threatened coldly. "W-Why would you want greedy and selfish people?" Eve asked terrified.

God smirked. "It's fun to watch them fight over stupid things. And I can do whatever I want you stupid brat! Don't question the likes of a high god like me!" He snapped as he zapped her with lightning, killing her. Then he glared at the shocked Adam.

"Adam. You are herby banished from my garden. Out." He demanded as Adam slowly walked away, carrying the remains of Eve. "I will not forget this you detestable god. I sware I wil create my own powerful people and use them to kill you and your insolent humans." He promised as he shot God a glare.

"Then I shall create an army of super-human beings that will exorcize your stupid kind and they shall be my slaves." Suddenly, the flourished flowers in the garden turned an ugly black and the sky turned grey as God laughed evilly.

Then, Allen found himself being transported back in the empty white room her was in before. He saw the Werewolf Queen before him again, a smile upon her face. "I'm so glad I could show you. But you must go now, young wolf. You have some deciding to do." Her words faded as Allen's eyes shot open.

He sprung up and instantly saw that he was in a black room. There was a bed, and other normal furniture you would usually find in a room. The furniture all grey and the walls and floor black. A particular childish girl, tall male with a top hat, and shady fat man were standing next to him.

"Allen~! Do you understand now?" Road cheered happily as the Earl put on a serious expression behind his ugly mask. "What is your decision?" He asked Allen with deep emotion.

Allen stared blankly at them as he nodded. "I understand completely now. I apologize for what I've done..." He began as a smirk began to crawl upon his face.

His skin darken as his hair turned a shade of black and stigmata grew in a line on his forehead.

"I've been working for the wrong side. God and his unforgivable underlings should be killed."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**As usual, it's short. But also as usual, ill update when I can. Thanks again and buh-bye!**

**_-SpecterWolf_**


	10. Chapter 10

**I love you all so much for supporting me! This is my first fic and I already feel confident thanks to all of your reviews and thoughts. They put me in a good mood, so thank you. **

**_NeahXRoad:_ Appreciate it! Thanks**

**_SplitPersonalities_: Yep no more innocent Allen**

**_Hikaru Line 28_: Thank you and you'll find out soon...also you can call me either one ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Ten: Nightmare

"Now that Leverrier is dead, what do we do?!" Bak shouted in panic at the other generals at the table. Link stood up. "While the higher ups decided what to do, I'll take his place for now." He told them as he sat in his former 'owner's' seat.

Everyone looked surprised at first, but decided not to argue. "Alright Link...sir." Cross bean with a smirk. "What do we do now that Allen, our strongest exorcist, could be dead or on their side. We lost a very important piece to the puzzle." Everyone stared at Cross with puzzlement. "You mean you think of your own apprentice as just a...puzzle?" Kloud asked. **(A/N:I don't know if I spelt the names right or wrong so yeah)**

"He's a Noah. Noah should be eliminated. I never once thought of him in a good way. That brat was so disrespectful and a damn lier." He admitted. They stared at him again but in silence for a minute.

"Well we don't have time to dwell in the past. We need to plan out our attack." Link started as Cross raised an eyebrow. "Attack? You mean a war?" Link nodded. "Exactly. But we need to figure out where their hiding spot is. But how?" His question was soon answered by the speaker as it suddenly went on and an alarm sounded.

*_beep* ATTENTION ALL EXORCISTS! THE EARL AND HIS NOAH HAVE BEEN SPOTTED AT THE SOUTHERN ENTRANCE! REPORT THERE IMMEDIATELY! *beep*_

Everyone instantly were sent into battle mode and they headed for the southern entrance.

OoooOoooOoooOooooOoooOooo

"L-...Lavi?" The Chinese female exorcist asked the red head hesitantly as they paced through the halls of the Black Order. "What's up?"

"Do you...Do you think that mabye Allen will be with them?" She asked slowly with worry. Lavi wore a grim expression. "It's highly possible, Lenalee." He replied.

A tear went down her eye. "We all saw the way he acted, and he even lied to us about being an evil wolf. The kind Allen we once knew is gone."

Lenalee knew that was true, and believed it, but she just couldn't accept it.

Once Lenalee and Lavi got there along with all the other exorcists and generals, they felt nervous. There was the Earl and all his Noah behind him. There were familiar faces, and unfamiliar faces.

But Allen was nowhere is sight.

"Where is Allen!" Lenalee asked, or more like demanded to know as she held up her innocence. The Earl chuckled darkly. "Why do you care, Exorcist? He's not on your side anymore."

Everyone who knew Allen felt saddened by this, but Lenalee still couldn't accept it. "No!" She yelled, attracting all the attention. "Allen is still on our side! I just know it! He still loves us and cares about us deeply. He even risked his _life_ for us...He's that one person in our family that always cheers us up and-"

Lenalee was suddenly interrupted by a dark chuckle. She couldn't place it, but that chuckle sounded kind of familiar.

Everyone flinched as they saw their former friend appear out of mid air next to the Earl. There was a black aura surrounding him as he appeared. They couldn't believe their eyes.

He had long black hair with his left eye red **(due to his cursed eye)**, and right eye small stigmata and that ash grey skin. His left arm was a blood red,matching his red eye. Everything was now official and real. Their worst nightmare had come true.

Allen Walker, the kind,loving,and friendly exorcist was now gone, and now a Noah.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**We are coming close to the ending! Mabye a couple more chapters or one more. Idk. Thanks and have a good night/day. School is basically out ;D and summer is here! WOOP WOOP!**

**Oh, and I'm planning on writing another fic. It mainly focuses on Allen, who is secretly a spy for the Earl. And POSSIBLY a pairing, which will be RoadXAllen.I love to write dark!Allen Fics, so yeah.**

**And yep...I know it's very short (its only about 800 words while the others are like 1,000 each)but the next chapter will be longer than this one.**

**-SpecterWolf**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyzas people...if that's even a word...anyways, thank you and lets get on to this kind of long chapter! Yep, I said _kind of_ longish for once! I'm planning on finishing this so I can move on to my next fic. **

**_Disclaimer: I'm Not even old enough to own an anime, okay! So I can't...or will :(... own D Gray Man but Hoshino Katsura_**

**(WARNING and spoiler lol: CHARACTER DEATH...and this is where the story becomes insane)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Eleven: Destiny Part One

"A-Allen...Y-Your a N-N-Noah!" Lenalee stuttered as she struggled to lift activate her innocence. Lavi tried to calm her down with a pat on the back, but she slapped his hand away. "Obviously...You just realized that? I thought you were supposed to be a high-ranked smart exorcist." He scoffed as he got a lot of glares shot at him. Kanda was just about to attack, when he was a bit shocked at Lenalee, who beat him to it.

Lenalee was going all crazy with fast and heavy kicks, while Allen dodged with ease. "Wow...calm down."

Lenalee's eye twitched as she sped up her kicks. "You think you could match a werewolf's speed?" Allen was faster than her, but he was loosing stamina, so he let himself get hit. He was sent flying into a tree nearby. (**A/N: The tree saved him! Go tree!)**

"Ouch. That hurt like hell." He said as he got up as if he just got stung by a small bee. Allen just shook it off. "But that's not going to be enough, brat." He spat as he activated his innocence, which was now black and red in some spots, and he slashed at the insane Lenalee.

Lenalee barley evaded the attack as she smiled at Allen insanely. She began to laugh. A very crazed, deformed laugh. "Allen...snap out of it...I know your still in there. I'll rip you out of there. Hehehe." Everyone was in complete shock, especially Lenalee's close friends. "L-Lenalee?" Lavi stuttered as Lenalee ignored him.

Everyone turned to Allen who was laughing as if this were a silly joke. "Seriously? What the hell is your pro-"

"Shut up! SHUT UP! DAMMIT ALLEN WAKE THE HELL UP!" She screamed as she threw another kick at Allen. Allen caught her foot and took his claw and held his sword inches away from her neck, causing Lenalee to widen her eyes. "Allen...would never kill me. you wouldn't da-"

Allen had cut her off by slicing her head clean off of her body. The crazed, pained, and disgusting expression on her face still frozen in place. Blood splattered all over Allen and everyone screamed. Then everyone was silent for a moment.

Allen then turned to Lavi. "And those are her true colors. I guess we all have a dark side." He stated as he began to attack Lavi.

The Earl clasped his hands together. "Alright my children, the time has come to get revenge for what the evil God did! Help me avenge my love! Kill every last one of them!" He ordered them as they all nodded and began to attack.

OooOoooOooooOoooOoooOooo

"Allen! I'm afraid Im going to have to exorcize you." He said as he held back a tear. As a bookman, he couldn't loose it. I felt bad for Lenalee. She had lost her mind, and look what that led to. Lavi couldn't let his emotions get the best of him.

Allen smirked at Lavi. "I can't believe I auctally lived with you crazy people. I should've realized this sooner..." He mumbled, Lavi being able to hear. He gritted his teeth (**Lavi) **and activated his innocence. "Little hammer, big hammer, grow Grow G-" Allen again cut off him by stealing Lavi's hammer from him and held it up. Lavi knew he was going to destroy it, so he tried to stop him, but knew he was too far away.

_'Damn...'_ Lavi fell to the ground, knowing that he would in less then a minute no longer be able to fight. Just as Allen was about to smash his innocence, a bullet was shot at Allen in the right arm, causing him to drop Lavi's hammer and fall to the ground.

Allen grabbed his arm in pain as he looked up to the source of the shot. Then he glared.

It was Cross.

"Baka apprentice, I'll kill you before you hurt out last hopes." Cross spat at Allen as he held up Judgement to him. "C-Cross! Thank god." Lavi sighed in relief as he grabbed his precious innocence.

Even with Allen's Noah powers, he knew he was no match. The cursed Noah struggled to get up, as Cross pulled the trigger, causing dust to cover everything.

"That's got to have killed him." Lavi said as he felt bad for his former friend being killed. "No." Cross countered. "It didn't hit him. He dodged it." The dust had cleared at that moment, revealing a scary white wolf the size of small car. The wolf had his snout scrunched up as he showed his sharp teeth.

'_Mabye my werewolf could be strong enough to beat him_.' Allen thought as he launched himself at Cross, clawing him in the stomach...or that's what Allen had thought.

Right at the moment of their clash together, Cross was surrounded by a big red light. Allen couldn't believe his eyes. There was a big red wolf in the same spot where Cross had just been. "Y-Your a werewolf?!" Allen exclaimed in shock.

Cross nodded. "I used to be an Elite werewolf, but due to the fact that I'm not evil, I'm considered a holy." He told Allen as everyone, who was now watching the fight for a minute, were shocked that Cross was a werewolf.

"Well just because your a werewolf as well doesn't mean I'm gonna stop! You should just die along with the rest of you disgusting exorcists!" Allen yelled as he started to attack again. Everyone went back to their fighting.

It was really looking good for the Noah auctally. Many exorcists had died, while only a few Noah had been killed. The twins were killed by Krory, and Wisely by Kanda.

Suddenly, the grey sky had a white beam shining down from the heavens. A beautiful woman was slowly floating down from above. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her in awe.

**"My dear Adam, please stop this fighting...**" She begged as The Earl looked at her in happiness. "Eve...I've missed you." He said in a soothed voice as he floated up next to her. "B-But I thought God had killed you for good."

**"No. That's not entirely true."** The Earl looked shocked.** "God felt bad. He felt guilt after you left, so he resurrected me. "**She said as Allen looked shocked. 'W-What's she talking about?' He wondered as Eve looked at Allen.

**"God had hated his life, and deeply regretted what he had done. So he created a clown that would be both kind and evil, That would bring balance to his sad world. And the Clown would bring peace. That would be you, Allen Walker."** The Earl stared at Allen as well as everyone else in shock. **(A/N: This is a 'shocking' chapter)**

"W-What?!" This whole time? Is that why he wasn't a fallen?! Is that also why he can be both Noah and Exorcist?

"B-But...I just killed an exorcist. And many others in my werewolf form! I'm evil!" He told her as she shook her head.** "You may be evil, because you killed an exorcist, but also good. The people you killed in your werewolf form, and the holy werewolves you killed were secret defected angels and humans that God made evil." **Now everyone knows the truth.

**"There's no need to fight anymore. It's time for you to take your leave, and watch over this world with God, Allen."** Allen deactivated his claw and shifted to his normal self. He would miss everyone, but now he must go. He knew his destiny, and had to make sure he would follow it.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm posting this directly after chapter 11, so yeah. Thank you and enjoy this last chapter.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter Twelve: Destiny Part Two

Allen was now surrounded by a white light, and everyone knew he was going to be gone soon. Eve snapped her fingers, and all the innocent people that were killed in this war since the very beginning were brought back, including the ones killed now.

"They're back?" Lavi asked. Eve nodded.** "All of you will become normal humans now. I beg of you to live on with your lives in peace. Now let us go, Allen and Adam."** She disappeared, along with the Earl. Allen stayed a bit longer.

Lenalee and his friends came running up to them, after loosing their innocence. "Allen! I'm so sorry...I'm so very sorry." She cried as she hugged him. Allen put a sad smile on. "I'm sorry too." And then he looked at his friends. "I'll miss you." Lenalee muttered as a tear fell down her eye. "Same here...You've been a great brother. But this is where we say goodbye." Lavi cried real tears for once. He didn't care if he was a bookman, he let his emotions poured out. Kanda looked to the side, away from Allen. "I guess this is goodbye, Allen." For the first time, Kanda said his name.

"Thank you guys...it's been fun." And then he disappeared as well, into a new world and a new life.

He would miss the Noah and his friends, but he had to keep walking. He promised Mana and would soon see Mana again as well.

End.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**And thats the shortest chapter of them all! I'm sorry if the ending was a bit too quick and cheap. Lol, I just wanted to end it here. Thanks for reading! And if any of you are interested in reading the fic I mentioned, then I'll start writing it soon.**

**Thanks for sticking with me till the end...unless you skipped chapters xD**

**-SpecterWolf**


End file.
